Augmenting or altering the way in which a weight is held by a user can improve or change the way the muscle is worked when the weight is lifted. For instance, some users may arch their backs while on a bench press, changing which muscles are targeted during the lift and improving overall fitness and muscle tone. The present invention aims to alter the angle at which a weight is held in the hands of a user, thereby altering the muscle areas targeted and leading to better muscle mass improvement.